This invention relates generally to laboratory kits particularly of the disposable type for use in the performance of a single laboratory procedure such as the collection of a biological specimen. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved laboratory kit having a tear-off cover portion designed for subsequent use as a compact package for containing and/or transporting a laboratory specimen.
Prepackaged laboratory kits are well known in the art for use in performing a wide variety of laboratory procedures. More specifically, prepackaged laboratory kits are widely used throughout the medical arts to facilitate a wide range of medical procedures, particulary the collection of patient biological specimens which are then transported to a medical laboratory for analysis. The test kit typically comprises a relatively lightweight and presterilized, if required, package containing one or more laboratory implements such as a glass slide, test tube, swab, spatula, reagent, or the like, with the particular implements being selected according to the specimen to be collected or other procedure to be performed. When performance of a test is desired, the kit is opened for easy access to the implements therein. when the test procedure is completed, the kit including the package and its contents are typically discarded.
When biological specimens and the like are collected using laboratory kits of the above-described general type, the specimen is normally placed upon a glass slide or other compact receptacle which is then transported to a laboratory facility for analysis. In this regard, there has existed a need for a compact container or package smaller than the laboratory kit but capable of protecting the slide or other receptacle to prevent glass breakage and further to prevent undesired human contact with the collected specimen. To this end, some test kits have been proposed to include packages designed to fold to a reduced size configuration to contain a glass slide and specimen thereon. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,656.
The present invention provides further improvements in such laboratory kits. More specifically, the present invention provides an economical kit designed for high volume production and safe containment of kit implements, with a portion of the kit being separable therefrom and forming a compact package for safe transport of a specimen or the like to a laboratory.